Our Little Family
by CharmedAddict11
Summary: "When you sat down at the bar that one day, I knew with all of my heart that you were the one for me. You're my soulmate, my one true love. I'm so happy that I found you and I'm so happy to share the rest of my life with you." A Piper and Leo fluffy story throughout the years. Includes all four sisters and some of their loves. *No Magic.
1. Chapter 1

*Hey everyone. I'm starting this new story, because frankly it has been on my mind for a while now. And also, I wanted to write a story that was happy (for the most part) and one where Piper and Leo are together for most of this story (unlike my other stories...). And I should be working on those stories, and I will one day. PS the quote from the summary will come into play later on. Anyways, I don't own any of the characters (well maybe a couple of OCs randomly thrown in there). Please review and enjoy.

* * *

Piper Halliwell stood behind the bar of Quake, a restaurant where she worked at, going over the stock orders for the last month. Something wasn't adding up and it was now her job to figure out what went wrong. She had recently been promoted to manager, a job that she reluctantly accepted due to the pay increase. She, her eldest sister Prue, and Prue's boyfriend were sharing an apartment not too far from Quake, and money was steep. Piper's dream job was to have and cook in her own restaurant, but with her current financial situation, it was looking more and more like a pipe dream, instead of a reality.

Piper sighed and threw the document down on the bar top. She put her hands around her head and closed her eyes. Someone, most likely the assistant manager out to make Piper's life a living hell, had over-ordered on whiskey and also under-ordered the chicken. This was most likely going to take all night to fix, however she really didn't have the time to do so. The dinner rush was just about to come in, and tonight's special included chicken. The chef had already yelled at her earlier for the shortage, and he wasn't sure if they would get through the night.

To make matters worse, she saw that her ex-fiance Jeremy had a reservation tonight, probably to flaunt it in her face how much better his life was turning out then hers. The two met about a year ago, at the hospital where her grandmother had been admitted. Her grams, Penny Halliwell, had had a heart attack before passing away shortly after being admitted. She met him in the cafeteria and she cried, which he consoled her. He then wrote his name and number on a napkin, and Piper being the romantic that she is, saw the gesture as fate and called him back. The two began dating and were quickly engaged, much to the dismay of her sisters - all three of them - mostly because they considered him vile and deemed him a 'warlock,' whatever that meant.

The two were engaged for a few months before Piper discovered that Jeremy had only been dating her to get ahead in his career. The lying scum that is her ex, a journalist, was writing a story about health professionals and their poor treatment of the elderly. There had been a lot of reports done by the elderly regarding this concern at the hospital, most of which had come from her own grandmother. With her grandmother's passing, Jeremy spun the story to make it seem like neglect caused her grandmother's death, instead of the heart problem that she had been hiding from her family.

He also made it seem like the doctors wouldn't treat her because they thought she was a 'witch.' The only reason he even got that idea was because he had taken a quote that Piper that had said out of context. Sadly, Piper didn't even remember what the quote was, but it sold the whole article.

The day that the article came out, Piper was mortified and she called Jeremy to find out why he did what he did. He confessed that he didn't love her and wasn't even sure why he proposed to her; he was only with her to get famous and become rich off of "a poor woman's misfortune" (his words, not hers). And he did get rich and famous (at least locally) off of the family and now the family was in the process of trying to sue the horrible man.

The two had been broken up for three months, but Piper was still devastated by the breakup. She sincerely had feelings for the man that she now despised with her whole being and if she saw him with someone else, her heart would break all over again. It was because of him that she was stuck living in an over-priced apartment with her sister and her boyfriend, Andy.

Andy was a good guy, practically an older brother for Piper. He was their next door neighbor growing up and him and Prue started dating in high school. Only apart for the year Andy spent in Portland, the two had been together ever since. Piper didn't mind him, but being stuck in an apartment with the two lovebirds reminded Piper how utterly alone she was. She just wanted to find what Prue had.

Her sisters Paige and Phoebe being the annoying little sisters that they are, have tried to set up Piper with random people so that she gets over Jeremy faster. Most of them had either been very dull or not the right guy for Piper. Plus, Piper was still mourning her relationship - a fact that she kept from her sisters. There was one guy however, named Mark that Piper met and went out with and really connected with, but unfortunately for Piper, he was murdered a few days after they went out. The killer was discovered to be Tony Wong, some common street thug that killed Mark simply because he had the same body type as Wong and Wong wanted to use Mark's body to fake his own death. Luckily for Mark's family, one of Wong's guys turned him in. Mark had a proper funeral, one which Piper and her sisters attended.

Sometimes Piper really believed that she was destined to die all alone. She thought that Mark was most likely the best chance to find love after all that Jeremy had put her through, but unfortunately that didn't work out the way that Piper had hoped.

Piper had just finished with the paperwork that she was still working on, when she heard the door open. She quickly looked up as the newcomer made his way over to the bar. She noted that he was extremely attractive, but other than that she hadn't seen him before. At lunchtime, there were rarely any others that came except the regulars and yet here was this incredibly attractive man sitting at her bar, only a couple of feet from her. She also noted that the bartender was preoccupied with other customers and so she decided to serve him.

Taking a deep breath, she made her way over to the man. "Hi, I'm Piper and I'll be your waitress today. Here is your menu. Just uhh, flag me down when you're ready to order." Piper nervously rambled out. The man took the menu and smiled up at her. She noted that he had the most dazzling smile that she had ever seen. "Piper, hmm? What a unique name. How about you tell me what's good here. I'm new in town and I thought I would check this place out." The newcomer replied. "Okay, I'll tell the chef to give you our pasta. It's the house specialty." She continued, surprised that she sounded so calm and collected considering that she was freaking out on the inside.

"Sounds good. Thank you Piper." He replied smiling his dazzling smile again. She quickly put his order in and returned her position behind the bar a little away from the newcomer. He smiled to himself before moving over closer towards her. She backed away a little. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, it's just," he paused before letting out a nervous chuckle, "I hate eating alone and if you're not busy than maybe you wouldn't mind if you kept me company. I mean you could still do your work if you need to, but I just want someone around." "Um sure," she replied hesitantly.

The chef called his order and she went to get it for him. Once she had come back, he smiled at her again and took a bite. "Oh, this is amazing."He whispered loudly for her to hear. "I told you. I know my food." She replied. "Yes you did. What do you mean you know your food?" He asked genuinely curious. "I went to culinary school and I actually want to be a chef one day and own a restaurant." She replied, remembering that it was still a pipe dream. "Hopefully you will." He smiled at her before returning to his meal.

He finished his meal in silence. Piper tried to focus on her work, but somehow kept stealing glances with the man. The two shared a smile every time they were caught looking at each other. He finished his meal semi-quickly, much to her dismay. "That was amazing. I think that I will definitely keep coming back for that one. Thanks for the recommendation Piper." He replied and the way that he said her name sent shivers down her spine. She smiled at him. "If you're going to come back you should tell me your name so I can reserve a spot for you at the bar if you want." She finished, impressed with her forwardness.

"I can do you one better. Here's my card. Call me anytime you have another food recommendation for me. Like I said, I'm new in town and would like to know all of the good places to eat around here." He replied before giving her his business card. She nodded and he paid, said goodbye, and left.

Piper looked down at the card. It read: _Dr. Leonardo Wyatt_. _San Francisco Memorial_. And it had his phone number. 'Wow he's a doctor.' Piper thought to herself. She placed the card in her pocket and returned to work.


	2. Chapter 2

*This is the quickest I have ever updated. I'm just so inspired to write this story and the ideas are just flowing nonstop in my head. I promise to update my other stories soon (but I did update "Earlier than Expected" today, so that's progress.) Thanks for the follows and the reviews. Still don't own anything. Enjoy and please review :D

* * *

It had been a week since Piper had met Leo. One week, and she could not stop thinking about him. It didn't help that her sisters were pressuring her to call him everyday. But Piper still hadn't mostly because she was afraid that a good looking guy like Leo wouldn't want to go out with the average-ordinary looking girl like Piper. After careful consideration and weighing out all of the options, Piper decided to give Leo a call.

**XXXXX**

His phone began to ring. Quickly, he scoured through all of his paperwork and other various objects to find the phone. He found it when it rang for the last time. "Hello. Dr Wyatt speaking." "_Hi, um, Dr. Wyatt it's Piper. We met last week at Quake._" He paused it was her. The woman that had plagued his existence. She had a captivating smile and she seemed like a genuinely nice person. He had hoped that she would call him. And if she didn't then he would have stormed over to Quake and asked her out in person - once he wasn't so busy.

"Hi, Piper. I remember you. You can just call me Leo." He replied. She nervously laughed. "_Oh, right. Look Leo, I was wondering if you still wanted some food recommendations around the city?_" "Yeah, of course. Do you know any good ones for a date." "_Yeah I know of a couple around town."_ Her voice seemed to fall. Did she think that he was wanting to take someone else out?

To fix his miscommunication he quickly glanced at his schedule to see if he was free this Friday - he was - and replied, "Good, why don't I pick you up this Friday, say around 8 p.m. and you can show me one." "_Friday, um let me check my schedule. Friday works for me. Do you just want to meet at the restaurant. My apartment is uptown, and I don't want you to have to fight off traffic._" "I don't mind. Actually my apartment is uptown too and since Friday is my day off this week, it won't be such a bother for me." "_Are you sure?_" "Absolutely. So I'll see you on Friday at eight then?"

"_Sounds like a date. Or unless you aren't considering this a date..._" "No it's a date, unless you don't want it to be a date." "_Then we're agreeing, it's a date?_" "Yes. Piper, will you go out with me on a date this Friday?" "_I would be honored to. Oh, and Leo, wear something formal._" He could almost hear her smile through the phone. She told him her address and the two hung up.

He had the biggest smile on his face after the call was over. Luckily he was in his office, and not helping a patient or else he would have missed her call. It was now Tuesday. That meant that he still had three days before seeing Piper. They would be the longest three days of Leo's life.

**XXXXX**

Finally, it was Friday. However, Piper got off of work a little late and got stuck in traffic. The clock now read 6:00. Leo would be there in 2 hours. She was afraid that she wasn't going to be ready in time and didn't want him to wait on her. She quickly jumped in the shower, got out got dressed, curled her hair, and did her makeup. Once she was all finished, she glanced at the clock. It read as 7:55 p.m. She sighed in relief and then there was a knock on the door. She answered it and there stood Leo, holding a dozen red roses. She smiled.

"Oh, they're so beautiful. I'm going to go put these in some water. Come in I'll be right back." He nodded and she went to the kitchen. He came in and looked around at the apartment. From what he saw, it was a very beautiful apartment, and before he got the chance to look around Piper came back in the room. "So here's my apartment. My sister and her boyfriend's room is to the right and mine is the one on the left." "It's beautiful." He replied before turning his attention to her.

He hadn't been able to look at her before and now that she was standing there in front of him, in her tight-fitting black dress that did wonders to her curves, her hair slightly curled, and with her makeup done, she looked absolutely stunning. "And so are you." She blushed a little. "Ahh, thanks you're too sweet. Also thanks for the flowers. Um.. we should probably leave considering our reservation is in an hour." "Wow, you got reservations for us? On such a short notice?" "Working in a restaurant has it's perks." "Are we going to your restaurant, I mean the one where you work at then?" "Oh, no, I meant that I know a lot of the other managers and I pulled in some favors." "Oh, right. Then shall we head out?" "Yeah. Let me just go get my purse."

He nodded and watched her make her way over to her bedroom. She came back and he was still semi-staring at her. She nervously bit her lip and Leo had to stop himself from taking her then and there. She smiled. "Shall we?" She asked while pointing towards the door. He nodded and the two headed to the restaurant.

The drive over there was quiet. The two were both nervous and had the habit of trying to start up a conversation at the same time. Once they had arrived at the restaurant, Leo opened up Piper's car door for her. 'I guess chivalry isn't dead after all' she thought to herself. The two then proceeded to walk through the door and since they were a little earlier for their reservation, they sat at the bar waiting to be called. They ordered a drink and couldn't stop staring at each other.

After about 20 minutes of waiting, their table was ready. The hostess lead them to the back part of the restaurant, the chef's table. The lights were dim and there were a couple of candles on the table, setting the mood. Also, there was a chilled champagne bottle ready for their consumption. Leo helped Piper take off her coat, before proceeding to take off his as well. He pulled out her chair and placed her coat behind the seat, and he sat down across from her.

"So what do you think?" Piper asked once he was comfortable. "I can't believe you did all of this in three days. Imagine if you had longer." "You said that you wanted date locations. And this one is probably the most romantic restaurant in the entire city. I mean it's near impossible to get reservations, but when your best friend from culinary school is the owner and head chef, you can get in." She explained. He smiled which caused her to smile back. "You're very handy to have around." He replied. She blushed a little.

Just then the waiter came in and asked if they were ready to order. Piper looked at Leo, "Do you trust me?" "With food. Yes. Absolutely." She smiled. "Two filets cooked medium with the potatoes and the green beans. Also can you put the gravy on the side." "Yes, I'll get that started. I'll tell the chef that you've arrived." "Thank you." "Wow, you know your food." "Yeah. I guess. " She replied, getting a little embarrassed. He smiled at her embarrassment. "Don't be embarrassed. It's cute." "Well, in that case I could talk about food all night." "Fine by me."

Instead of talking about food, the two spent the evening talking about themselves. Piper told him all about her siblings. And she discovered that Leo was an only child. They shared stories and memories and hadn't even noticed when dinner came. Once they did, they ate and continued to talk and by the end of dinner, they felt like they had known each other for years, instead of a week.

Piper ordered desert for the two of them to share. Once that was gone, they continued to talk and get to know each other. About half an hour later, the chef, Piper's friend, came out.

"Dan, is that you? Finally, stay away from your best friend all night do you?" Piper teased. The man laughed. "Still as gorgeous as ever I see, huh Pipes." She smiled and hugged Dan. Then she turned back to Leo. "Dan, this is Leo. He's new in town and I was just showing him around." "Showing him around, at the 'most romantic' place in the city? Isn't that a bit much for simply showing him around?" Piper blushed and Dan laughed. "I'm just kidding Pipes. Nice to meet you Leo." He replied extending a hand out to Leo. Leo shook it and he noted the firm grip. "You have a good establishment here and the food was great too." "Thanks. Well, you two kids have fun. Hope to see you guys around." Piper and Leo waved goodbye and the waiter brought the check. Leo took care of it, even despite all of Piper's protests.

"Look Piper, I asked you out on a date. And I was taught that a man pays for his dates." "Okay, fine, but I'll get the next one then." He smiled to agree even though he knew that he wouldn't let her pay for him. He then proceeded to help her with her coat. His fingers gently brushed against her skin of her shoulder, and the two got shivers from the contact. Piper glanced at Leo before turning to grab her purse. Leo put on his own coat.

She turned back to him. "You ready?" "I hate to admit this, but I don't want this night to end." "It doesn't have to." She replied with a smile. "Piper, I think that you're great, but I don't want to sleep with you, at least not tonight." He nervously said. Sure, he was incredibly attracted to her, but he didn't want her to think that he only went out with her for sex.

"That wasn't what I had in mind, but thank you." "Why thank you?" "I, um, don't have sex on the first date. It's a personal rule of mine." "Okay, then, good to know. So, what did you have in mind?" "Well," she said glancing at her watch, "It's a quarter to 11. Do you maybe want to take a stroll around the park?" "I'd love to." "Follow me."

The two made their way to the park. Arm in arm, onlookers thought that they had been together many of years instead of it being their first date. They walked around for half an hour, the conversation never ceasing between the two and finally they decided to call it a night.

They headed back to the car and once again Leo opened the door for Piper. The drive back was full of talking and laughing, much different than the drive to the restaurant. Once they had reached Piper's apartment, Leo walked her to the door.

"I had a really great time tonight, much better than I've had in a while." She whispered. He smiled, "I had a great time tonight too. I hope we get to do this again." She nodded "I hope so too." Then she proceeded to kiss his cheek. "Thanks for everything."

Before she could pull away he cupped her chin and looked deep into her eyes. They were granting him the permission that he had wanted all night. With his hand still on her chin, he slightly tilted her head up towards his and then he leaned down and pressed his lips against her.

The kiss was soft at first. The two of them savoring in the taste of the other. Then all of a sudden Piper's tongue hit Leo's bottom lip asking for permission to enter his mouth. He obliged and their passion grew. Piper was running her hands through Leo's short blond while pulling him towards her. One of Leo's hands was cupping her cheek and her head while the other was on the small of her back to bring her closer to him. They continued kissing for what seemed like forever, their tongues exploring the other's mouth. Time seemed to stand still and just for that moment it was only the two of them.

Suddenly the apartment door opened and Prue was there. Piper and Leo embarrassingly pulled away from each other and blushed. "Sorry to, um, interrupt, but I was wondering if you were going to stay out here all night. But, um, I see that you were, um, preoccupied." Prue snickered holding in the laughter about the situation. Piper and Leo were acting like teenagers, who had just been caught by their parents.

Prue smiled. "I'll, um, go back inside now. Nice to meet you. Leo right?" Leo nodded and Piper tried to push her inside faster. She then shut the door and turned to Leo. "I'm sorry. I'm so embarrassed." "It's okay. I should probably get going anyways. I'll call you." "Okay. See you around. Bye." She replied before reluctantly going inside. She leaned against the door and closed her eyes, ingraining the kiss into her memory. Prue came out and began laughing.

"I'm going to kill you." Piper yelled playfully. "Oh, come on sis. I couldn't resist. Andy's been gone the past few days, I had to have my fill some way. And I'll tell you, if he's that great of a kisser than..." "Shut up Prue. I'm going to bed." "No, wait, tell me everything that happened." "I'll tell you in the morning that way I won't have to repeat the same story with our younger sisters." "Fine, but I want details." "Goodnight!" Piper replied before slamming her door. Prue sighed and went into her own bedroom.

Piper quickly changed into her pjs, and laid in bed thinking of Leo. Unbeknownst to her, Leo was also lying in his bed thinking of her. The two seemed to sigh at the same time and both had dreams of the other that night.


End file.
